


disneyland, stolen hoodies, and a cat named druk

by oldpapertowns



Series: atla college au [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disneyland, Established Relationship, Instagram, M/M, Multi, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpapertowns/pseuds/oldpapertowns
Summary: sokka_sik: I got honked at 6 times while taking this photo of @bluespirit. Worth it!9,348 commentssuki.xia: Isn’t that my hoodie?sokka_sik: @suki.xia its zukos now :)OR: sokka gains a sizable amount of followers after zuko’s pride parade post. here’s his instagram page, told through image + video ids, captions, and comments!
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka & Bato, Sokka & Hakoda, Sokka/Zuko, The Gaang & The Gaang, The Gaang & Zuko
Series: atla college au [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016542
Comments: 21
Kudos: 339





	disneyland, stolen hoodies, and a cat named druk

**Author's Note:**

> double post today to prove that i do in fact have things that are not chemical christmas going on
> 
> covid doesn’t exist here because apparently i deal with it by pretending it doesn’t exist. happy reading!

**sokka_sik** : [Image + video ID: Two photos and a video with no sound.

The first photo is a mirror selfie of, from left to right, Ty Lee, Suki, Aang, Sokka, Zuko, and Katara. There are about 30 other people also in the photo, with everyone wearing the same dark green shirt. The shirt has gold hems and says “KYOSHI” across the chest in the same gold color. Ty Lee has a leg raised next to her head, balancing on her other foot as she beams at the camera, which Zuko is holding.

The second photo is of Zuko mid-flip, taken from the side and from a low angle. His back is parallel to the ground and bent so his legs are perpendicular to the ground. He has his gaze fixed on the ground, hands reaching to the sky. His black hair is in a ponytail except for one section of his bangs, which is in a braid. The hair band used for the braid is blue.

The video is short, only twelve seconds long. Zuko and Ty Lee are facing each other on opposite sides of a group of people, both wearing the Kyoshi shirts. In complete synchronization, the two of them cartwheel into a series of back handsprings. As soon as they pass each other, they push off into a backflip, hands off the ground. Their feet land on the ground at the same time and the video cuts off.]

 **sokka_sik** : The Gaang (minus Toph) (with Ty Lee)’s all here and participating in the spirit dance!

📸 @bluespirit, me (i stole zuko’s camera), @suki.xia

_19,283 comments_

**bluespirit** : ...thats where my g7x went.

 **melonlord** : Yeah, replace me, whatever 🙄  
**sokka_sik** : @melonlord ITS JUST FOR THE SPIRIT DANCE TOPH I PROMISE WE LOVE YOU  
**bluespirit** : i second this  
**katarasikuliaq** : @melonlord ^^^^ we 💙 you Toph!  
**iloveappa** : @melonlord we’d never be able to replace you! 🧡💛🧡💛  
**suki.xia** : @melonlord toph. You know we love you too much to exclude or replace you  
**melonlord** : Damn I was just trying to get you guys to sweat. I think it worked too well  
**bluespirit** : @melonlord shut up and take our love  
**melonlord** : @bluespirit yeah, whatever. Hugs. To all of you.  
**melonlord** : I’m punching all of you the next time we meet.  
**iloveappa** : @melonlord that’s… fair, I guess?

* * *

**sokka_sik** : [Image ID: a single photo of Zuko sleeping in the tan leather passenger seat of a car. He’s wearing a plain light blue hoodie with the lower half of his face tucked into the collar and black ripped jeans, and is curled up sideways in the seat so the left side of his face rests against the headrest. His hair is down, and there are strands of hair that have been tucked behind his ear.]

 **sokka_sik** : I got honked at 6 times while taking this photo of @bluespirit. Worth it!

_9,348 comments_

**iloveappa** : Awww you guys!! So cute!!!

 **hakoda128** : Look at you, already grown up.

 **suki.xia** : Isn’t that my hoodie?  
**sokka_sik** : @suki.xia its zukos now :)

* * *

**sokka_sik** : [Image ID: A photo of Sokka’s silhouette with a sliver of the moon in the cloudless, dark blue sky above him. The photo was taken from the side. He’s sitting down, arms around his knees as he looks up at the moon, his profile in 3/4 view. The ground is flat, and there are no other light sources around.]

 **sokka_sik** : A thought of you for every star in the sky 🌙

📸 @bluespirit

_5,832 comments_

**bluespirit** : <3  
**sokka_sik** : @bluespirit <33  
**bluespirit** : @sokka_sik stop trying to show me up. <3^∞

 **katarasikuliaq** : oh, sokka. 💕 this is beautiful, by the way!  
**sokka_sik** : @katarasikuliaq 💙 zukos great like that

* * *

**sokka_sik** : [Image ID: A photo of Sokka, Suki, and Ty Lee. Sokka’s laying on the floor on his right side, a hand under his head as he takes a mirror selfie with the other. In the background, Suki is in a position akin to Cobra Pose and has her torso off the ground as she reaches up to grab Ty Lee’s ankles. Ty Lee is doing a handstand on Suki’s ankles and has her back arched, legs parallel to the ground.]

 **sokka_sik** : I don’t. What. How.

_4,284 comments_

**circusfreak** : 😆

 **suki.xia** : How? Lots of stretching that you never participate in.  
**sokka_sik** : @suki.xia i told you i have professor piandaos class during stretch sessions!!  
**circusfreak** : @sokka_sik i know for a fact that there are 30 minutes between your class and stretch sessions.  
**sokka_sik** : @circusfreak OKAY OKAY OKAY i ditch stretch sessions bc i wanna hang out with zuko  
**suki.xia** : @sokka_sik that’s cute, but I’ve just caught you admitting that you ditch our stretch sessions. I expect you to come to them from now on  
**sokka_sik** : @suki.xia shit  
**katarasikuliaq** : @sokka_sik busted!!

* * *

**sokka_sik** : [Image ID: three photos.

The first photo was taken in front of the “It’s a Small World” ride and is of, from left to right, Suki, Toph, Katara, Aang, Zuko, and Sokka. Bato and Hakoda are standing behind all of them. Everyone is grinning at the camera except for Bato, who’s fixing Hakoda’s Mickey Mouse ears and ignoring the camera completely. Toph is wearing a Toy Story alien headband while Suki has the classic Minnie Mouse ears on. Sokka, wearing rainbow Minnie Mouse ears, has his arm around Zuko, who’s wearing rainbow Mickey Mouse ears. Aang and Katara are wearing matching Baby Yoda ears and have their arms linked.

The second photo is of only Zuko and Sokka, who are in line for a ride. Sokka is hugging Zuko from behind, half of his face hidden by Zuko’s hair. He’s smiling and has his eyes closed. Zuko has his eyes closed as well, and seems to be mid-laugh as he leans back into Sokka.

The third photo is of everyone again, and was taken from a high angle. They’re sitting in a train, and a night sky is visible outside the mouse-shaped windows. Zuko looks the grumpiest out of everybody in the frame, sitting next to an empty seat that has two rainbow Mickey Mouse ears and a crumpled blue jacket on it. Across from him sits Toph and Suki, in front Bato and Hakoda. Toph has her mouth full of popcorn and looks a bit like a chipmunk. Suki looks concerned while Bato’s turned around, impressed, Hakoda’s hand in his. Across from Hakoda and Bato are Aang and Katara. Aang is asleep on Katara’s shoulder. There’s nobody sitting in the seats in front of them.]

 **sokka_sik** : The Happiest Fuckin’ Place on Earth!

_28,023 comments_

**notyourknifegf** : I was not expecting to see Zuko on my explore page. He’s looking better. Tell him hi for me.  
**bluespirit** : @notyourknifegf hi mai :)  
**notyourknifegf** : @bluespirit or he can say hi to me himself. Hello, Zuko. Check your DMs. It seems we have a lot to catch up on. :).

 **hakoda128** : I have half a mind to tell you not to swear.  
**sokka_sik** : @hakoda128 but???  
**hakoda128** : @sokka_sik but you’re almost out of college now. I’m proud of you, son.  
**hakoda128** : @hakoda128 me too! -Bato  
**sokka_sik** : @hakoda128 ha! Surprised you managed to find your way around this “super tricky app,” you old man. And also, to the both of you? Thank you.  
**hakoda128** : @sokka_sik who do you think you’re calling old!? And no problem, bud. 🤍 -The both of us young, spry men.

* * *

**sokka_sik** : [Image ID: a photo taken during the Splash Mountain ride, and has an overlaid frame of cartoonish waves. The ride vehicle was made to look like a carved out log and is right about to go into the descent, at the bottom of which the riders are to get soaked with water. Toph is sitting in the very back, a gleeful grin on her face. The seat in front of her is empty, and in front of the empty seat sits Zuko, a look of barely contained horror on his face. In front of Zuko sits Sokka, peace signs high up in the air as he grins down towards the ground.]

 **sokka_sik** : Photo courtesy of Disneyland :)

_20,754 comments_

**bluespirit** : there were 4 different photos and you choose THIS one???  
**sokka_sik** : @bluespirit its ok you still look adorable  
**bluespirit** : @sokka_sik -_-

 **suki.xia** : No Indiana Jones?  
**sokka_sik** : @suki.xia splash mountain is so much better than indiana jones  
**suki.xia** : @sokka_sik I’m going to pretend that you didn’t say that.  
**sokka_sik** : @suki.xia its the truth youre just blind  
**melonlord** : @suki.xia even I know that Sokka’s right.  
**suki.xia** : @melonlord bro. Betrayal.  
**sokka_sik** : @suki.xia BROTRAYAL!!!

* * *

**sokka_sik** : [Image ID: a photo of Sokka, who’s dressed in a dark green dinosaur onesie. The stomach and scales, which run down the back all the way down to the tail, are bright green. Sokka is holding a chimichanga, face in 3/4 profile with his eyes closed as he smiles contentedly at the chimichanga.]

 **sokka_sik** : Rawr! That means i love you in dinosaur @bluespirit X3

_10,735 comments_

**bluespirit** : ……...why am i dating you  
**sokka_sik** : @bluespirit you love my chimichanga devouring skills ;D  
**katarasikuliaq** : @sokka_sik sokka, please.  
**sokka_sik** : @katarasikuliaq whoops!!

* * *

**sokka_sik** : [Image ID: a photo of Sokka, wolftail a mess, facedown on a light blue sofa. He’s surrounded by stacked boxes, and while not much of the room is shown, it’s easy to tell that the room is very bare. There’s a window behind the sofa, and sunlight is streaming in and hitting Sokka’s body.]

 **sokka_sik** : Note to self. Moving into a new apartment is exhausting.

📸 @bluespirit AKA my very incredibly talented beautiful amazing show-stopping boyfriend who I’m now living with (!!!!)

_5,923 comments_

**melonlord** : You’re welcome for helping you move the boxes.  
**sokka_sik** : @melonlord you… didnt, though  
**melonlord** : @sokka_sik I was there, wasn’t I? It’s the thought that counts, Snoozles.  
**iloveappa** : @melonlord I’m going to start using that as an excuse whenever you invite me to anything  
**melonlord** : @iloveappa You're not allowed to do that. It only applies to me.

* * *

**sokka_sik** : [Image ID: a photo of Zuko standing in front of cages that hold cats and dogs of various sizes, smiling down at a small orange tabby cat in his arms. The cat has its eyes closed and is rubbing its head against Zuko’s hand. Zuko’s wearing a light blue hoodie with half of his hair in a topknot and the rest down.]

 **sokka_sik** : ...We have a cat now? Meet Druk.

_6,284 comments_

**bluespirit** : we do. :)

 **suki.xia** : Isn’t that my hoodie again? Am I ever getting that back?  
**bluespirit** : @suki.xia oh thats yours? i thought it was sokkas since it was blue and all  
**bluespirit** : and to answer your question, no. youre not getting it back.  
**sokka_sik** : @suki.xia technically it was mine first, wasnt it  
**suki.xia** : @sokka_sik technically yes, but apparently I’m not getting it back either way. Oh well.

* * *

**sokka_sik** : [Image ID: a photo of Zuko and Sokka, only their shoulders and up visible. They’re facing each other, Sokka on the left. Both of them have their eyes closed. Zuko, his hair up in a topknot, is upside down and has his face turned slightly towards the camera, a blush visible on his face. Sokka is kissing Zuko’s forehead, looking happy.]

 **sokka_sik** : He didn’t fall off the bar this time 🕷🧍❤️

📸 @katarasikuliaq

_12,827 comments_

**lunargoodness** : ...You’re dating Spider-Man?  
**sokka_sik** : @lunargoodness yes, actually  
**bluespirit** : @sokka_sik i am NOT SPIDERMAN.  
**sokka_sik** : @bluespirit ok spiderman!  
**lunargoodness** : @sokka_sik SKSKSKDCN YOU REPLIED TO MY COMMENT?? y’all are so cute honestly it’s just 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

 **katarasikuliaq** : do you have any idea how disgustingly cute you two are? honestly.

 **iloveappa** : THIS TIME?? Was he okay the last time?  
**bluespirit** : @iloveappa i was perfectly okay. thank you for asking.  
**sokka_sik** : @bluespirit perfectly okay at falling off bars, maybe!  
**sokka_sik** : @bluespirit im sorry please don’t kill me  
**bluespirit** : @sokka_sik ill let it slide. <3

**Author's Note:**

> this was different from anything i’ve ever written but the few posts i made in stupid4u were so fun that i just kinda gathered a bunch of post ideas and did,,, this?
> 
> the chimichanga/dinosaur post is my friend’s fault bc i asked for ideas for posts and he said ‘CHIMICHANGAS.' i’m not sure how exactly we got to dinosaurs and chimichangas but we did somehow. anyways.
> 
> thank you for reading, and feel vvvvv free to leave comments and/or kudos. those are always INCREDIBLY nice, not to mention i absolutely adore reading your thoughts. stay safe, stay sane, ily. have a most wonderful middle of the night!


End file.
